


one shot

by Marvellous



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, proposal (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvellous/pseuds/Marvellous
Summary: The muffled sound of music and people mingling about upstairs filled their own little atmosphere. It wasn't a big party or anything, more just a get together of friends from the office and what not. But once Andrew found the pool table in his wanderings, he managed to tug Steven away from socializing to have their own bit of fun. So far, it was going great. For Andrew. Steven on the other hand, was less thrilled at the outcome of their game thus far.





	one shot

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the adorable true story I heard about a couple my sister met. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own.

“Oh darn it,” Steven murmured under his breath as the pool cue in his hand slipped, sending the white cue ball in the complete opposite direction of what he intended.

“Rough,” Andrew tsked, his face showing no sign of the remorse that should have otherwise been there. As he sidestepped around Steven so he could line up for his next shot, he tapped the other’s hip with his free hand, “You’ll get the hang of it.”

The muffled sound of music and people mingling about upstairs filled their own little atmosphere. It wasn't a big party or anything, more just a get together of friends from the office and what not. But once Andrew found the pool table in his wanderings, he managed to tug Steven away from socializing to have their own bit of fun. So far, it was going great. For Andrew. Steven on the other hand, was less thrilled at the outcome of their game thus far.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve played, go easy on me,” Steven protested as he crossed his arms and leaned against the cool wooden edge of the table, right in the line of Andrew’s aim as he flashed a dashing smile paired with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Andrew wiggled his eyebrows in response, not allowing himself the distraction as he took the shot. The balls clicked and two sunk with a satisfying thud. “I am trying to go easy on you,” Andrew said with an air of nonchalance.

Steven narrowed his eyes at the other as he watched him take the next shot, “Liar.”

Missing that time, Andrew dropped the concentration for a moment as he picked up his nearby drink and took a sip before sidling up beside his counterpart, “I’m not lying! I believe in you.”

A small smile played onto Steven’s lips as he turned his head to look at the shorter man, enjoying the lack of personal space that semi-drunk Andrew had decided upon. “Do you really?” Steven asked with a tilt of his head. 

“Always,” Andrew replied, for a brief second not talking about the game they were playing. He pressed a quick kiss to Steven’s shoulder in his abnormal affectionate state before pulling back and gesturing to the table, pointing out one ball in particular, “Okay, you know what, you make the next shot, this ball, side pocket, I’ll-“

“You’ll what?” Steven humoured him, entranced by his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

Andrew was slightly breathless, his hair sporting more fly-aways then before as he leaned back towards the other, eyes bright as he whispered, “You make that shot and I’ll marry you.”

Steven didn’t dare break their eye contact, if anything leaning closer as he lowered his voice to match, “You serious?”

Andrew clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, followed by a wink, “Absolutely.”

“You’re on, Ilnyckyj,” Steven stood up and went to the other side of the table in order to make his move.

Andrew watched closely as Steven lined up his eye with the pool cue, tilting his head at several different angles to ensure that his line up was exactly how he needed. They both held their breath as the stick hit the white ball and headed for the right one, hitting it in just the right spot so it rolled off to the side, only to bounce off the corner of the pocket before it could make it in.

Steven started to groan, but Andrew was already reaching for the ball, guiding it back to the right hole with his hand, giving it a gentle nudge so it did indeed go in the right one after all. Steven blinked a few times before it registered, looking up at Andrew with a knowing grin, “Don’t think this counts as the proposal.”

Andrew threw back his head with laughter before he walked the short distance to the other male, circling his arms around Steven’s torso and sighing happily, “Of course not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos always very much appreciated <3


End file.
